Fourreau noir
by ChiiiVW
Summary: L'être humain est un condensé de complexité, qu'il paraisse lisse et naïf, ou froid et hautain. Les masques de cire ne sont que chimères, mais même une fois tombés, il y a bien des chemins à parcourir pour rencontrer l'être véritable. Et peut-être faut-il tout une vie pour n'en connaître qu'un morceau. Et peut-être qu'il en faut plus d'une vie. Sasuke et Naruto
1. Gris clair

Aout se clôture lorsqu'il foule le sol de sa ville natale. Il revient d'un voyage au Maroc. Il troque la chaleur d'un sol sableux contre celui tiède d'un asphalte pollué.  
Il a attendu, longtemps. Dans le chemin de l'éternité, de l'infinitude, il a marché. Très longtemps. Sans indications.  
Il a connu les terres de siennes, les soleils oranges, les nuits hussardes. Il vaquait en dedans, sans but, il a vaqué, très longtemps. Mais d'un amour fou, et voilà que le feu s'éteint, s'étouffe, au premier pas, au cœur de cette vérité du retour à _la maison._

Il reconnait vite les ruelles en pentes, les chaussées, la symétrie parfaite des bâtiments collés les uns aux autres. Très vite, il se lasse. Déjà. La nausée l'envahie ; il n'a pas souhaité rentrer : il le devait. Et c'est comme un prélude à la maladie, celle qu'il a déjà connue. Le serpent autour du cou, les plumes dans la gorge. L'étouffement.

Ici c'est différent, alors que les autres marchent dans un sens, en direction de, lui erre le long des trottoirs dans la fin du jour, à reculons, et presque hasardeux. Pourtant il en connait chaque recoin, mais se laisse porter par l'angoisse qui le mène il ne sait où.  
Une heure plus tard il met un terme au vagabondage, et entre dans ce qui fut la maison. La sienne.

Ce n'est pas sans douleur qu'il passe le seuil et pose pied dans la maison. Rien n'a changé, tout est resté à l'identique. Les poussières se sont accumulées, sans ça, c'est encore ce que c'était il y a plusieurs mois, avant le départ, au bord du départ. La moquette grise, les murs ivoires, les lames des persiennes faisant barrage à la clarté. Des rais lumineux peinent à se dessiner sur les murs, on discerne des sillons de pellicules poussiéreuses quasi statiques. L'odeur du temps en suspens, du temps en retrait, du temps figé.

Le Maroc. Où sont passés les parfums au sillage légèrement fumé, cuiré, au caractère baumé, boisé et musqué ? Ces fragrances sombres et suaves aux accents amandés, ces effluves d'ambre, et de lavande devenue grise à la fin de l'été ?  
Il n'y là qu'un léger dépôt de tabac froid, qui pourrait peut-être rappeler celui d'une fumerie turque, mais à peine. Et ce n'est même pas agréable puisque cela ramène à d'anciens souvenirs voulus bannis.

Sasuke ne va pas plus loin que le grand salon. Il ne pénètre pas la chambre, de peur d'y croiser d'anciens démons. Ni la cuisine, peut-être encore hantée par de vieux fantômes du passé.

Quelque jours avant il recevait un faire-part annonçant le décès de son frère aîné. Aujourd'hui il est là, la cérémonie a lieu demain. Après, il ne veut pas s'éterniser, après, il part encore une fois. D'ailleurs il porte déjà l'habit de deuil, un tunisien et un pantalon fuseau en sergé de cachemire et lin blancs. Ce n'est pas fidèle aux coutumes mais c'est du moins tout ce qu'il possède et, parallèlement, ce qu'il désir porter pour "l'évènement": preuve de son détachement vis à vis de ce frère mort. Et c'est ainsi qu'il repartira.

Les jours raccourcis cèdent rapidement à la nuit, et il est déjà neuf heures du soir. Sasuke succombe tout à coup à une violente fatigue, celle qu'il reconnait être due au décalage horaire. Là-bas doit doucement se pointer du bout du nez l'aube accompagnée d'une chaleur sèche, et s'ouvrir des marchés dégagant des notes épicées, d'encens, d'oliban et de fêves tonka.  
Il y pense sans cesse. Même lorsqu'il dépose son maigre sac de voyage sur le canapé de velours pourpre, il y songe. Et peut-être que d'en garder des images vivantes et des souvenirs olfactifs rends l'espace et la conscience de sa présence dans l'espace plus légers.

Les cigarettes défilent entre ses lèvres, le réveil éléctronique affiche maintenant les dix heures du soir. Il se sent tomber de fatigue et ne tente plus d'y resister. Et il prends le canapé pour lit, et son bagage pour coussin, et s'endort.  
Il avait oublié combien les nuits tokyoïtes étaient froides.


	2. Chypre rouge

Son sommeil prit fin là où dans son rêve il mourrait. A l'intérieur du rêve il y avait des visages reconnus et d'autres oubliés, des amis et des connaissances. Ils rejoignaient le haut d'une montagne en empruntant une route sinueuse et, au détour d'un virage, Sasuke entrevit une forêt sombre et mousseuse, puis descendit de la voiture. On lui cria que ce n'était pas là, qu'il ne fallait pas y aller. Les branches feuillus tombaient sur lui et semblait ne lui vouloir aucun mal et il s'enfonça au cœur de la forêt où les arbustes étaient d'un violet pourpre et les ifs d'un vert noirâtre. Il y avait une odeur. Il s'avança et au bout du chemin trônait impérialement un arbre géant d'une beauté essoufflante, au feuillage rouge et comme tentaculaire, aussi semblait-il flotter dans l'atmosphère, laissant s'évaporer un essaim de poussières lumineuses, apaisées, tel des lucioles. Il s'y réfugia et l'arbre en question l'accueillait tel un asile, les branches semblables à des bras maternels vinrent l'entourer et il se laissa faire sans comprendre, mais bientôt ce fut semblable à un emprisonnement. Tout se referma autour de lui et les bras qui lui avaient semblé bienveillants devinrent des tentacules pourvus d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire et l'assenant de décharges électriques.

Et puis, tout à coup, il était au sommet de la montagne. Tout autour de lui, une pluie de lavandes, des champs lavandins à n'en plus voir le bout. La douleur avait disparu. Mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil à son bras, des aiguilles s'y logeaient.

Il était en train de mourir.  
Il mourrait.  
Il se réveillait.

La sueur maculait ses habits de lin. Il n'était pas mort. Très vite il releva ses manches et s'assura qu'aucune aiguille ne perforait sa peau. Rien. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sac de voyage et il attendit de retrouver son calme; sa respiration se ralentit.

Beaucoup d'éléments du rêves avaient été oubliés, avaient été laissés sur le lieu du rêve, là où il ne pouvait avoir accès en pleine conscience, mais d'autres éléments avaient rejoins la réalité avec lui: les visages familiers, l'arbre rouge, les champs de lavandes. Et tout ça n'était pas un hasard. Il le savait. C'était parce qu'il était là, parce qu'il était revenu, que ses angoisses refaisaient surface et se manifestaient par le biais du rêve.

Dans cette ribambelle de visage se mêlait celui de Naruto.

Son pouls s'accéléra de nouveau. Il quitta le canapé, puis défroissa sa tenue en y passant un coup de main lisse. Le lin dégageait des vapeurs de thym et d'aiguilles de pin, de racines et de mousses. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait senti dans la forêt du rêve.

Il ressentit le creux de la faim mais devina qu'il n'y avait rien de mangeable. Il en oublia les fantômes de la cuisine et alla à sa rencontre. Sur la table à manger, un soliflore pour une tige de lavande desséchée dont les pétales s'étaient presque tous décrochés pour tomber sur le support. La lavande était devenue grise.

Il n'y avait jamais eu ça, à cet endroit, quand il était parti. Jamais.

Quelqu'un était venu et l'avait déposé. Qui ? Il pensait le savoir.

Dans les étagères il y avait un sachet neuf de pruneaux dénoyautés ; dans un bocal en verre, des raisins de Corinthe, des pâtes de fruits, un sachet de pollen, un pot de miel blanc et un autre de confit de roses turques. Il était très sucré. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour en être si bien informé. Mais plutôt que d'en être enchanté, Sasuke ressentit davantage le serpent se resserrer autour du cou et les plumes remonter le long de sa gorge. Il piocha dans le sachet quelques pruneaux et quitta la cuisine en les picorant l'un après l'autre au creux de sa main.

Puis, la chambre.

Surprise, le lit était fait. Et dans l'étonnement, il resta longtemps immobile devant ce fait accompli. La literie couleur bleu de parme avait été impeccablement lavé et repassé et l'eau qui avait servi pour ça devait être aromatisée de jasmin. Un jasmin de velours sombre, un jasmin aux accents nocturnes, légèrement épicé, et quelques notes de vanille, de cannelle, de miel et de cire d'abeille. Dans un coin de la chambre, mis en pot, un Osakazuki, érable du Japon Thaihai. Rouge vif, les feuilles.  
Rouge.

Toute sa contemplation dura plus d'une demie heure. Chaque endroit pénétré était une redécouverte. On avait laissé partout des choses qui n'avaient jamais eu leur place ici. Et il était bouleversé de leur coordination avec son propre instinct, ses propres gouts. C'en était même effrayant, très effrayant, tellement qu'il se sentait traqué, cerné, qu'on avait toujours été sur sa trace et qu'on ne l'avait jamais perdu, qu'il ne s'était jamais perdu comme il avait souhaité l'être, oublié de tous.

Il était midi moins le quart. Les obsèques se dérouleraient dans un peu plus de deux heures. Il eut une soudaine envie de café. Il y en avait-il ? Bien sur. Même le café avait été prévu, désigné, et assigné à un endroit.

Et cette fois c'en était glaçant.

Du café traditionnel marocain. Café moulu finement avec de la cardamome, de la noix de muscade, de la cannelle, du gingembre en poudre, du poivre noir, des graines de fenouil et de l'anis étoilé. On en trouvait seulement là-bas. Et là dans une sorte de sachet de cellophane, en vrac, ce café, étiqueté du nom de chaque composant. Il en eut un frisson désagréable qui longea sa colonne vertébrale de bas en haut. Il le prépara presque à reculons, laissant trainer de furtifs coups d'œil un peu partout autour de lui, se sentant persécuté, de peur qu'on ne l'observe, qu'il y ait quelqu'un, toujours là, à son côté, invisible ou si habile qu'il en était impossible de le démasquer.

Il but lentement la boisson chaude, sans sucre, accompagné d'une cigarette, fidèle à ce rituel intégré là-bas.

Avant de quitter la maison pour aller assister à la cérémonie, il piocha une poignée de raisins de Corinthe qu'il fourra entièrement dans sa bouche et sortit sous l'éther grisâtre d'un Tokyo rafraichi.


	3. Jade blanc

A n'en pas douter, il n'y aurait eu personne sauf lui pour assister à l'enterrement. La pluie tombante était lourde comme un millions de dragées, venait se fracasser contre les vitres du temple minuscule, réservé à de petites obsèques. La veillé funèbre s'ouvra sur quelques vers du Sutra récités par un jeune moine peu expérimenté, alors que Sasuke posait un regard éteint sur le petit autel à côté du cercueil, où brulaient une bougie et de l'encens, et où trônait un piètre bouquet de fleurs blanches et parmes. Le jeune bonze plaça entre les mains du défunt un chapelet composé de cent-huit perles, et puis ce fut au tour de Sasuke de prendre entre ses mains une poignée de poudre d'encens et de les lever à hauteur des yeux, de refermer les doigts et de prier, de répéter ce geste une seconde fois et laisser tomber la poussière d'encens sur le corps de son frère. Dans le respect de la coutume, mort, Itachi reçu un nouveau nom. Sasuke l'entendit à peine. Très tôt il avait été initié à ce rite, il en avait pris l'habitude, même, aujourd'hui il le faisait machinalement. Le récital terminé, on referma le cercueil et Sasuke pris une poignée de sel dont il s'aspergea, afin de chasser le mauvais sort en rentrant chez lui.

Ce fut bref. Sasuke avait à peine laissé un regard pour son frère. Il avait été occupé à détailler tous les moindres objets -qu'il connaissait par cœur- dans chacun des recoins de la pièce. Peut-être le bonze l'avait-il remarqué, peut-être en avait-il été offusqué, il ne savait pas, Sasuke s'y était aussi peu interessé, de même que la lecture du sutra n'avait été pour lui qu'une sorte d'écho lointain, celui d'un fleuve qui se promène de façon calme et linéaire dans la nature. Insignifiant. Il ne croyait pas en ces choses-là.

Peu après la crémation eut lieu et on brula le corps, on en récupéra les os et les cendres et on les enferma dans une urne avec laquelle Sasuke rentrerait chez lui. Des fragrances fumées et d'encens avaient imprégné son ensemble de lin. Il sentait le rite funéraire. C'était déplaisant.

A la sortie du temple, Sasuke pensait ailleurs, il pensait à peine le souvenir fraternel mais se projetait plutôt dans l'un de ces futurs voyages.

La pluie continuait à sévir. Le ciel était orageux.

Quelqu'un se tenait debout, planté derrière un arbuste, dégoulinant comme un linge qu'on venait de finir de laver. L'eau avait foncé la couleur de ses cheveux, mais on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était blond. Alors Sasuke le reconnut. Il n'appuya que plus fort l'urne contre sa poitrine, en guise de rempart.

C'était Naruto. Vêtu de blanc, dans un costume simple. Il avait su, il l'avait attendu, il n'était pas venu mais il avait attendu sa sortie, du moins c'en eu tout l'air. Son regard bleu visible même de loin semblait s'ancrer dans celui du noiraud. Il y avait quelque chose d'intense pourtant dans cette désinvolture apparente, le dos vouté et l'une de ses mains enfoncée dans la poche. Mais le regard ne trompait pas, il était sévère et presque trop austère pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais c'était normal après tout, tôt ou tard ce serait arrivé, Sasuke s'en était douté. Il était impossible qu'il put quitter le village tout en esquivant certaines bribes de son passé. Et Naruto était l'une de ces bribes, il en était même le sujet principal.

Que devait-il faire ? Consciemment il resta immobile, dans l'attente, dans le suspens. Fallait-il aller vers lui ? A quelle fin ? Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Il n'avait nulle justification à donner quant à son long retrait. Si Naruto avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu'il daigne s'approcher. Mais lui ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'il s'en sentait incapable, aussi. De soutenir le bleu de ses yeux, l'encre noire de ses pupille.

Naruto tenait une orchidée blanche. Fleur sacrée, couleur du deuil.

Sans qu'il soit préparé, Naruto fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre, et finalement il marchait en sa direction. Plus la distance entre eux se réduisait, plus le lien qui nouait leur regard se faisait violent. Quand il fut assez proche, Sasuke se sentit frémir, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et Naruto s'arrêta devant lui, jeta presque la main agrippant l'orchidée entre leur deux corps, suspendue dans le vide, sans ne jamais rompre le contact visuel.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla s'échouer dans l'éternité, comme un océan déchainé dont les embruns silencieux viennent se jeter violemment sur la roche. Très long, très résonnant, presque d'un vacarme assourdissant. Alors Sasuke perdit ses propres moyens et prit la fleur tendue en laissant leurs doigts s'effleurer. C'était comme une démangeaison. Pénible et terriblement désireuse d'être soulagée. Ils devinrent une zone vaste de silence et de solitude. Et puis Naruto brisa le silence.

"- Mes condoléances."

Insuffisant. C'était exactement la consistance de Sasuke après ces mots, ou plutôt inconsistance, car il se sentit tout à coup vidé de toute matière, près de s'effondrer à terre. Il balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "merci". Les mots dans sa gorge fleurissaient pour flétrir quasi simultanément, ne laissant que peu de place à la parole. Il y eut ensuite ce silence inconfortable pour les deux, Naruto ayant perdu son fascias empreint de sévérité. On l'aurait dis sur le point d'exploser d'un mélange de colère rentrée et de chagrin désespéré. C'était ce Naruto qu'il connaissait, toujours dans la retenue vacillante de ses sanglots explosifs. Les yeux bleues devenaient deux flaques d'eau où l'on aurait jeté un cailloux provocant des remous à la surface.

Il n'y avait plus de place pour les mots. Depuis longtemps déjà il n'y en avait plus. Pour eux, c'était le langage du silence qui valait au moins autant que celui de la parole. Aussi puissant, aussi violent, aussi armé, presque offensif.

Mais Naruto refusait d'en rester là, et Sasuke croyait bien l'entendre, alors il attendait. Et c'était long, et c'était comme la mort, ce n'était pas le rejoindre dans la mort mais cesser de l'attendre.

"- Alors tu vas rester maintenant ? demanda Naruto. Fragile, la voix.

\- Non."

Encore une pierre qu'on venait de lancer dans les flaques bleues de ses yeux, détonnant sur le monde entier, son monde à lui, tout l'univers que constituait son être.

Sasuke le voyait bien et ressentait cette douleur, la ressentait presque comme sienne.

" - Quand est-ce que tu repars ?

\- Le plus tôt possible. Peut-être ce soir. Peut-être demain."

Sasuke était cet être toujours sur les quais du temps, toujours au bord du temps, toujours prêt à bondir.

Naruto cacha son visage en le baissant devant lui, comme si sa tête, manque de force, allait se décrocher et faner sur le sol.

"- Tu devrais au moins te poser un peu. Tu pourrais au moins faire ça. Pour...

\- Non, Naruto, non.

\- Pour nous, pour tout ceux qui t'aiment, tu pourrais essayer, faire ça au moins un peu.

\- Non. Parce qu'ici je n'aime personne, et je ne connais personne qui m'aime. Je n'ai pas de place dans cette ville, je n'ai pas de temps pour elle.

\- Mais tu as de la place dans mon cœur.

\- Pour ça non plus je n'ai pas de temps.

\- Tu cherches toujours à fuir le temps...

\- C'est toi qui cherches trop à le figer."

Sasuke allait partir et Naruto l'avait senti, il avait violemment ressenti que la conversation allait se conclure là et que ce serait surement la dernière. Tout le corps de l'autre proclamait son départ, il était déjà sur le quai du temps, déjà il bondissait.

"- En fait, merci pour tout ça dans l'appartement."

Il le dépassa et partit, et Naruto ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

La nuit qui tomba sur la ville ce soir-là était chaude et claire. Sasuke s'était assis dans la cuisine et ne bougeait pas. Il avait la pensée engluée dans ce ciel étale, et la lune mettait une lueur sur son visage levé vers le velux, qui semblait sculpté dans le jade blanc.

Demain dès le levé du soleil il s'effacerait du temps qui semblait éternellement se figer dans cette ville étroitement limitée.


End file.
